


Use my mouth

by Ezmina98



Series: Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner oneshots and stories [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Felching, Fem!Spencer, Gender or Sex Swap, Lactation Kink, Oral Sex, Pregancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezmina98/pseuds/Ezmina98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Spencer is almost eight months pregnant and already lactating. her nipples are to sore to use her pump again, so she asks her fiance for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use my mouth

“Hotch, i’ll be right back” Spencer said as she grabbed her bag from next to her chair.

“Be quick Spencer, our lunch is in twenty minutes”

Spencer sighed as she pushed herself up from her chair, one hand resting on her heavily protruding belly.

“Let me help, Princess” Morgan said as he stood up from his chair.

Once Spencer was up and moving, she walked out of the conference room and down to the bathroom. 

Once she was inside a stall, she sat down, unbuttoned her shirt and unsnapped her bra, groaning when she saw the milk stains on the material.

As she cleaned her breasts of the spilt milk, she rummaged around her bag for her pump, glad that her bag was big enough to hold it as well as everything else.

As she attached the cups to her nipples, she shivered at the feel of the cold plastic against her skin. When she turned the motor on, she tensed as the suction on her nipples pulled to hard.

_ That’s odd… _ she thought as she looked at the dials after turning it off. They were on the same setting as the day before, meaning nobody had messed with it, not that she thought anybody would.

_ Maybe i’ve been using it too much. The plastic is  _ **_is_ ** _ hard _ .

After a few more attempts to use the machine, she gave up. She whimpered as she removed the hard plastic from her chest, rubbing her nipples softly, and watching as thin streams of pearly white liquid dripped out. 

Frowning to herself, she walked out of the bathroom, more uncomfortable than she was when she walked in.

She made her way up to Hotch’s office, blushing as she knocked on the door before walking in.

“Is everything alright?” Hotch asked as he looked up from his computer, seeing the troubled look on her face.

“may I talk to you about a non work related matter?” She asked, her face burning red.

“Pull the blinds, if this is private we don't need an audience” he said as he shut his laptop and stood from his desk.

Reid did as she was asked, pulling all the blinds down , and locking the door before turning to look at her fiance.

“You know how we bought that breast pump last week?” she asked as she stared at the floor, her cheeks burning.

“Yes, I remember, you came to me after work because you had gone through three bras that day.”

“Well I was just in the bathroom trying to pump when I found that the suction was hurting my nipples, so I had to stop.”

Aaron stared at her for a few seconds before he crossed the room and stood right before her.

“If you would like, I could help to manually express them. My hands aren't cold r hard like plastic, so it might work.” 

“We could try that, it’s not like there are many more options at this moment” she said as he lead her to the couch, sliding behind her and pulling her into his lap.

Spencer quickly unbuttoned her shirt and unsnapped her bra, then slid them off and placed them on the other couch cushions.

She shivered when she felt Aaron's hands cup her breasts, his thumb and forefingers pressing and massaging the outer areola, causing short, thin streams of milk to roll down her breasts and onto her torso.

They sat there silently, his head on her shoulder, watching as his hands worked her breasts, and her silently humming to herself as the weight in her breasts very slowly decreased.’After ten minutes had passes, and there wasn’t much difference in how much milk had built up, Spencer gently removed his hands from her chest.

“Is everything okay?” Aaron asked as he watched her clean up her belly and breasts.

“Yes, and no. You are doing a good job, and I really appreciate it, but we aren’t making any progress. I was thinking that if we could apply suction, than maybe it would come out faster and easier. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but if you were willing, I was thinking you could maybe-”

“Use my mouth” he said, as he stood up.

“Yes”

“Sit down, Spencer, and i’ll kneel on the floor”

Once everybody was in position, Hotch leaned in and captured a nipple and most of the areola in his mouth, and began to gently suck.

After a few pulls, a sweet, nutty flavor hit his tongue. The taste wasn't all that unpleasant, in fact, it was almost… nice.

As Aaron drank, Spencer slid one of her hands into his hair. As Aaron drank, he swirled his tongue around her nipple, stimulating her as well as tasting the flavor of her milk.

Spencer shifted in her seat as Aaron switched to her other breast, but not before he lightly nipped her nipple, making her gasp and squeeze her thighs together.

With one hand still in her fiance’s hair, SPencer slid one between their bodies, and unbuttoned her slacks. 

Aaron smiled lightly against her skin when he felt her fingers dip into her pants, and felt the small movements her hand made as she pleasured herself.

Spencer bit her lip to keep from making noise as she slid her fingers in and out of her sex, whimpering softly when Aaron sucked especially hard.

Once he finished drinking from her, Aaron stood up and took his jacket off and rolled his sleeves up.

“Let me help you with that too” he said as he knelt back down and pulled her trousers and panties further down, exposing her sex to his eyes and the air, causing her to moan quietly and shiver as she removed her hand from her pussy.

Leaning down and in, Aaron’s nose bumped her clit as he spread her outer labia and slid his tongue over her entrance. Spencer moaned again as he moved his lips to her clit and began to suck lightly, pausing for a moment to spread her legs farther apart, his hands rubbing the soft skin of her inner thighs.

“Aaron, I- I need more. I need you inside” she whispered just loud enough for him to hear, her voice breathy, and her face a picture of pleasure.

With one last suck to her clit, and a swipe of his tongue over her slit, tongue dipping in for a one last taste, making her thigh muscles tense, and he stood up and unbuttoned his slacks. He slid them down just enough to pull his cock out, jerking himself a few times before he sat down on the sofa and pulled Spencer onto his lap.

Taking the lead for a moment, Spencer lifted herself up and positioned her fiance’s cock at her entrance, then began to slowly sink down.

Hotch wasn’t abnormally large, but he was above average, a good nine inches when hard, and thick. Spencer bit her lip as she slid down slowly, in an effort to silence her moans as she felt the stretch of her walls around his cock. 

“Aaron” she whispered, her breath hot against his neck, as he bottomed out inside her, his hand reaching between them to press into her clit, then continuing to say, “I love you.”

After a few seconds he slowly began to thrust in and out, setting a fast and brutal pace, pulling almost all the way out, until only his cock head remained inside her and then snapping his hips and sliding in to the hilt.

Spencer leaned forward and rested her head against Aaron’s chest, panting and moaning quietly against his slick skin, biting down on his shoulder when he began to thrust harder in an effort to quieten her moans and other noises.

At the feel of her teeth and nails on his skin, and her cunt tightening around his shaft, Aaron began to thrust faster, setting a rough and fast pace, wanting to feel her come undone around his cock.

“Oh god Aaron” she whimpered against his shoulder, “I’m so close.”

At the sound of his fiance’s voice, Aaron leaned up and and pulled her in for a kiss, tongues tangling as he grabbed her clit between his thumb and forefinger and pinched the bundle of nerves, causing her to cry out into his mouth as her walls began to pulsate around his dick.

The feeling of her walls tightening around him sent him over the edge, and he gave three short thrusts before he began to fill her with his cum.

After he finished, he gave one last thrust before he pulled out and slid down the couch, throwing her legs over his shoulders. Aaron leaned in and latched his mouth onto her hole, cleaning up the mess that they had made, trying hard not to further stimulate her oversensitive sex, but enjoying the taste of their cum as it mixed on his tongue. As he ate her out, Spencer placed her knuckles in her mouth in an effort to muffle any noises she made.

When he finished, Aaron stood and cleaned his face off before he helped Spencer up and assisted her in getting dressed. 

When they were both dressed, and any wrinkles in their clothes fixed and all hairs were in place, he leaned in for one last kiss, tongues tangling as Spencer tasted the flavor of their mixed essence on his tongue.

“Are you ready to go to lunch?” Hotch asked after he had pulled away from Spencer’s lips, smiling at her as he took a step back.

“Of course, where are we going?” she asked as they walked out of his office, their team oblivious as to what had happened inside his office.


End file.
